


influence.

by Michinokao



Series: peace of mind, body and village [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Guilt, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michinokao/pseuds/Michinokao
Summary: Kakashi thinks his team won't take it badly at all. “No” he answers, “I’m not entering them yet.”
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Sarutobi Hiruzen
Series: peace of mind, body and village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277





	influence.

Kakashi isn’t one to heed to others’ demands – he was, a long time ago, when he’d still been under the Fourth’s regimen and obeyed like the military brat (quite literally) he’d grown up as. Before and immediately after Obito’s death it was only natural for him to fulfil orders without question. Maybe orders were the only thing that kept him alive and sane for the longest time. To know that he’s needed somewhere gave him a perverse sense of security – perverse, because most often than not he was needed as someone to collect heads. He _happily_ ended people’s lives on command. That’s what he’s always been good at. One might even say _perfect_.

Hatake Kakashi _was_ the definition of a mindless soldier following without question. He _was..._ which means he isn’t nowadays.

Nowadays, after having lost nearly all of his loved ones, he has ironically become a bit rebellious. Perhaps he’s entered his teenage phase a couple of years too late.

Long story short: He doesn’t care about the esteemed Council’s opinions concerning his own damn genin team. First of all, they should be _glad_ and _thanking him profoundly_ for even accepting one when he technically could have entirely shut down the mere request and gone into rehabilitation for a couple of years after having served two whole decades without an official day off. Secondly, he’s the only shinobi loyal to Konoha who has a sharingan and has the ability to teach Sasuke. This alone makes him so incredibly valuable that he doubts someone would have the gall to disagree with him, out of fear he could resign and leave the last Uchiha all to himself. Thirdly, and most importantly, Kakashi has been an ANBU commander. Not too long ago he was responsible for one of the most successful divisions Konoha had. As such, to disagree with him on how to train _his_ team would be the height of stupidity. It would imply a lack of trust in his abilities... and to show mistrust of the Copy Nin, a shinobi revered and feared throughout all nations, when it comes to his capabilities as a mere jonin sensei? One would have to be delusional.

Funnily enough, he himself doesn’t care about all of that.

What he cares about is his team, Team 7, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. And he truly cares for them – so much it hurts, in fact.

That’s why he has to bring up his _fame_ (he hates it; the word tastes of copper and salt – blood and tears) to ensure he has all the control he’ll need for him to...

...not enter them to the chunin exams. (They don't want to participate anyways. But under normal circumstances they'd be forced to as Councilman Danzo would probably take each one of them aside and "try" to make it happen.)

“Are you sure, Kakashi?” the Hokage asks with no small amount of surprise, “I would have thought you’d be the first to enrol your team.”

“Maa” the silver haired jonin shrugs nonchalantly, “I decided against it. Shouldn’t you be glad, Hokage-sama? I’m taking this very seriously, just like you told me to.”

Wearily, the elder sighs and takes a deep drag of his pipe as he thinks of a response. While Hiruzen himself may agree with Kakashi’s firm stance in this matter, the Council... well, they won’t appreciate to hear that neither the prestigious last Uchiha nor the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox will be a part of the upcoming exams. They counted on it, Sandaime knows, and even gloated about it in one of their meetings discussing the administrative side of hosting this year’s chunin exams.

“Ah, admirable but very unfortunate. The Council will not be happy about this development.”

Kakashi nods. “I’m well aware.” he agrees, “Nonetheless, it’s my choice.”

“And you won’t budge, hm?” Hiruzen states more than asks, with his eyes closed, rubbing his gnarly old man’s hands. He’s visibly reached the point where every little inconvenience significantly makes him appear at least a decade older than he already is. Kakashi thinks he’s been in that position not too long ago as well, before he’s had to quit ANBU and become a sensei for the three brats.

He smiles in that infuriating way of his and chirps a joyful: “Nope!”

After a few meditative seconds Hokage the Third spends slowly breathing in and out – looking a little bit as if he fell asleep or finally croaked – the village leader nods curtly. “I understand. Please continue training your students well... and consider entering them soon.”

“I will, Hokage-sama. Well then, I’ll see myself out.”

After bidding the jonin goodbye, Hiruzen pulls out a yellowed photograph from one of his manifold desk drawers. Four smiling faces greet him. It’s one of the many pictures he keeps for himself – mostly of bygone genin teams, as is this one.

Orochimaru with a tiny close-mouthed smile, standing next to a blonde cheery Tsunade who subtly hits Jiraiya’s arm. The boy had been way too loud (and made a perverted joke) when the photo had been taken. Hiruzen himself stood right behind them, protective as any jonin sensei ought to be.

He swallows down his regrets.

And he swallows down the budding _what-ifs_.

Because one of them, awakened through Kakashi’s stance, would have been _“What if I had spent just a little more time with them? Just a few more months...”_ and he’s the Hokage. He’s supposed to be steadfast in every one of his decisions, past, present or future.

Hiruzen wipes away the single tear before any of his ANBU guards could catch him, puts the image back into the drawer wherein it belongs.

And lights up his pipe.

**Author's Note:**

> this goes to hiruzen, my man: F
> 
> tumblr: droplet-dread-cat


End file.
